Cohabitation
by merryme
Summary: One Shot. Après la guerre, Harry décide d’habiter à Grimmauld Place, et commence à s’y installer. Seulement, un jour, un certain blond arrive, déclarant que par décision du Magenmagot, il est propriétaire de la moitié de cette maison...


_Disclaimer_ : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, cette petite histoire ne me rapporte rien (sauf des reviews, si vous vous sentez d'humeur généreuse ?)

_Avertissement_ : il s'agit d'un slash (Harry/Draco, what else ?), attention au rating M ! Ames sensibles s'abstenir!

_Note de l'auteure_ : j'avoue, je me suis honteusement inspirée d'une chanson de Benabar pour le sous-titre… Et pour l'idée de départ, aussi…

_Résumé_ : après la guerre, Harry décide d'habiter à Grimmauld Place, et commence à s'y installer. Seulement, un jour, un certain blond arrive, déclarant que par décision du Magenmagot, il est propriétaire de la moitié de cette maison…

**Cohabitation**

**_Y'a un Malfoy qui habite chez moi_**

Harry s'essuya le front, laissant au passage une traînée de peinture blanche, et recula afin d'admirer son travail. Il avait mis du temps, mais il avait enfin fini de repeindre les murs de la chambre qu'il s'était choisi à Grimmauld Place. C'était définitivement mieux que le gris sale qui recouvrait précédemment les murs. Il sourit en se disant que dès le lendemain, il partirait à la recherche de posters à fixer au mur. En attendant, il avait bien mérité de pouvoir faire une pause goûter.

Il descendit donc les escaliers pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Dans _sa_ cuisine. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry était chez lui. Dans _sa_ maison. Pas chez les Dursley, pas à Poudlard, pas chez les Weasley, même si ces derniers l'auraient accueilli avec plaisir, non, chez lui. Et si au départ il avait trouvé cette grande maison vide et poussiéreuse déprimante, il s'était désormais mis en tête de la retaper entièrement et d'en faire une maison qui lui plairait. C'était, après tout, une des seules choses qui lui restait de Sirius.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, il se prépara un sandwich à sa façon (pain, beurre, chocolat et cornichons), et s'apprêtait à le manger quand il entendit du bruit à la porte.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée en secouant la tête, certain de voir arriver un des Weasley, chargé des provisions que Molly s'obstinait à lui envoyer, persuadée qu'il se laisserait mourir de faim sinon.

Seulement, arrivé à l'entrée, il s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un Weasley. Il s'agissait de…

« Malfoy ! »

Ce dernier se retourna et le regarda de haut en bas (du moins, Harry supposa qu'il le regarda de haut en bas, mais comme Malfoy portait des lunettes de soleil, il ne pouvait pas en être certain).

« Potter. Quel déplaisir de te voir. On m'avait prévenu que je risquais de te trouver ici. J'avais espéré que non, que tu aurais décidé d'habiter chez les Weasmoche, après tout une bouche de plus à nourrir ou une de moins, ça ne fait plus de différence pour eux, mais apparemment je me trompais. Enfin, tant pis. Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix et que je devrais supporter ta présence. »

« Malfoy… Mais qu'est ce… tu… Qu'est ce que tu fous ici, bordel ?! »

« Surveille ton langage, Potter. »

Harry gronda, menaçant, et s'apprêtait à montrer exactement à Malfoy quel genre de langage il pouvait maîtriser, quand son regard s'arrêta sur quelque chose de totalement inattendu. Des valises. Plusieurs. Et des grandes, en plus.

Il leva donc des yeux incrédules vers Malfoy, s'attendant presque à ce que celui-ci se mette à rire tout en lui expliquant qu'il venait d'être piégé, un peu comme dans l'émission moldue qu'il avait regardé la veille, mais au lieu de cela, le blond fit une grimace et profita de son immobilité momentanée pour entrer.

« Rends toi utile, et au lieu de rester là à regarder la porte, aide moi à transporter mes valises. Je n'aurai jamais cru que lancer un sort de lévitation sur autant de choses à la fois serait aussi épuisant. »

« T'aider à… De quoi ?! » Harry faillit s'étrangler d'indignation.

« Je pensais m'être exprimé de manière suffisamment compréhensible. M'aider à transporter, c'est-à-dire déplacer d'un point A à un point B, mes valises. Tu sais, ces objets de forme rectangulaire que je transporte avec moi, et dans lesquelles on peut mettre beaucoup de choses, comme par exemple des vêtements, des affaires de toilette, des livres… »

« Non, ça j'avais très bien compris, me prends pas pour plus con que je ne suis, non plus. Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est pourquoi est ce que tu voudrais emmener tes valises _chez_ _moi_ ? »

« Crois moi, Potter, emmener mes affaires chez toi est bien la dernière chose que je souhaite. »

« Mais alors… Pourquoi ? » Harry ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase.

Malfoy soupira. « Bon, je vois que visiblement, tu n'as pas reçu le hibou que le Ministère t'a envoyé. »

Harry grimaça. Il l'avait probablement reçu, ce hibou, mais il avait pris l'habitude de ne plus ouvrir le courrier venant du Ministère, comme il s'agissait en général d'invitations à des cérémonies où le Ministre serait plus qu'heureux de poser à côté de lui pour les photographes présents.

Malfoy sortit un papier de sa poche et le tendit à Harry.

« Comme je te le disais tout à l'heure, m'installer chez toi est bien la dernière chose que je souhaite. Seulement, il se trouve que cette maison est aussi la mienne, et j'ai l'intention d'y vivre. »

« Quoi ?! Mais non ! C'est chez moi, ici, Sirius m'a laissé cette maison, et… »

« Et c'est pour ça que je n'ai malheureusement pas le droit de te mettre à la porte. Enfin, je suppose que je finirai par m'habituer à ta présence, aussi dérangeante soit-elle. »

Harry regardait le blond d'un air stupéfait. Il ne comprenait rien à cette histoire. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, se demandant si tout cela était un rêve ou bien la réalité.

Finalement, il baissa les yeux vers le parchemin que Malfoy lui avait donné, mais abandonna bien vite la lecture en lisant la première phrase, qui commençait par '_En vertu de la loi relative à la disposition des biens et propriétés familiaux du 14 mai 1885, et compte tenu des décrets d'application affairant à ladite loi, le tribunal magique des affaires de famille et de la propriété réuni en Conseil plénier…_'

Voyant le désarroi du brun, Malfoy soupira, mais décida de traduire le parchemin en un langage compréhensible. Pas vraiment pour aider Potter, mais plutôt parce que plus vite Potter comprendrait la situation, plus vite il pourrait commencer à installer ses affaires, et mine de rien, ce sortilège de lévitation était vraiment épuisant.

« Pour résumer, ce parchemin dit que nous allons devoir nous partager cette maison, à parts égales, parce que nous avons autant de droit sur cette propriété l'un que l'autre. »

« Comment ça, autant de droits ? Cette maison est à moi ! Sirius… »

« Te l'a léguée par testament, je suis au courant. Seulement, cette maison est répertoriée au Ministère comme demeure familiale des Black, et d'après cette loi, n'importe quel membre de la famille peut s'installer ici, à la condition qu'aucun autre membre de la famille n'y habite. Tu n'as aucun lien de parenté avec la famille Black, donc je peux emménager ici. CQFD. »

« Hein ? Mais… Et moi ? Je suis censé déménager, parce que tu viens ici ? Pas question ! »

« Non, tu n'es pas obligé de déménager. Le Ministère a considéré que ce ne serait pas une très bonne idée d'expulser le 'héros' du Monde Sorcier, ça risquerait de nuire à leur image, et le tribunal a décidé que cette maison serait autant à toi qu'à moi. Autrement dit, nous allons être obligés de cohabiter jusqu'à ce que tu décides de déménager. »

Ayant dit cela, Draco se retourna et s'engagea dans l'escalier, suivi par les valises qui flottaient derrière lui, à la recherche d'une chambre habitable.

--

Lorsqu'il redescendit, un peu plus tard, il aperçut Harry en grande discussion dans la cheminée. Draco eut un sourire moqueur face à la position particulièrement ridicule : à genoux, la tête dans la cheminée, les fesses relevées. Heureusement qu'il était de bonne humeur, sinon il n'aurait certainement pas résisté à l'envie de placer un coup de pieds dans ce postérieur !

Harry, lui, ne s'était pas rendu compte que le blond était redescendu, et continuait sa conversation avec Percy Weasley. En temps normal, quand il avait besoin d'un renseignement, il s'adressait à Hermione, mais puisque dans le cas présent cela concernait une loi du Ministère, et que Percy était particulièrement serviable depuis qu'il s'était réconcilié avec sa famille…

« Mais tu es certain que je ne peux pas le mettre dehors ? »

Percy soupira, et répéta pour la quinzième fois environ que non, Harry ne pouvait pas mettre Malfoy dehors, oui, tout ça était parfaitement légal, même si cette loi était quelque peu passée de mode, oui, ça voulait dire qu'ils allaient devoir cohabiter, et non, partager la maison ne signifiait pas laisser Malfoy dormir dans la cabane à outils du fond du jardin.

« Mais pourquoi personne de leur famille n'est venu juste après… après la mort de Sirius ? » demanda Harry. « Pourquoi seulement maintenant ? »

« Je n'en suis pas certain, je ne connais pas vraiment cette loi, mais il me semble qu'il y a toute une série de conditions à respecter. Je pourrai faire des recherches sur le sujet, si tu veux. Mais si le Magenmagot a pris cette décision, c'est que les conditions sont remplies. »

« On ne sait jamais, il y a peut être une petite ligne qu'ils ont sauté, ou je ne sais quoi… Enfin, si tu as un peu de temps à perdre et si ça ne te dérange pas… »

« Aucun problème, Harry, j'essaierai de rechercher un peu sur le sujet, » répondit joyeusement Percy. A part Hermione, Harry n'avait jamais vu qui que ce soit se réjouir autant d'une recherche à faire.

Après avoir remercié Percy, Harry coupa la communication, et se releva, apercevant enfin Draco qui se tenait appuyé contre la porte, les bras croisés. Il se renfrogna immédiatement.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Que tu déménages, mais je suppose que ce n'est pas négociable. Pour le moment, je me contenterai donc d'une visite guidée de la maison, ce qui nous permettra de mettre au point quelques règles de vie commune, puisque je vais vraisemblablement devoir supporter ta présence. »

Harry faillit s'étrangler d'indignation. Des règles de vie commune ? Et puis quoi encore ! Il était là en premier, Malfoy n'avait qu'à s'adapter !

« Tu sais où tu peux te les mettre, tes règles de vie commune, Malfoy ? J'étais là en premier, tu n'as qu'à t'adapter ! »

Draco inspira fortement en se pinçant l'arête du nez et en se répétant 'pas de meurtre, surtout, pas de meurtre, ça ferait mauvais genre d'assassiner Potter dès le premier jour'.

« Potter. Je pense que tu n'as pas bien compris la situation. Je suis ici chez moi. Apparemment, toi aussi. Crois moi, je préférerai cohabiter avec un Scroutt à Pétard, mais je crois qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix, et si on doit… »

« Comment ça, pas le choix ? D'abord, pourquoi est ce que tu viens ici ? Tu ne pouvais pas rester dans ton Manoir, plutôt que de venir m'emmerder chez moi ? »

Draco le fusilla du regard avant de répondre d'une voix glaciale.

« Très bien. Puisque tu le prends comme ça, j'arrêterai d'essayer de me montrer conciliant. A titre d'information, je me suis installé dans la chambre verte. Tu mets un pied dedans, je te lance un avada. »

« Pareil pour ma chambre, je t'interdis d'y entrer ! »

« Comme si j'avais envie d'aller dans la porcherie que tu appelles 'chambre'. »

« Hey ! Je te ferai remarquer que ma chambre est peut être en désordre pour le moment, mais c'est seulement parce que je suis en train de la repeindre ! »

« Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de sorts de décoration ? »

Face au silence du brun, Draco ricana.

« Evidemment, j'aurais bien dû me douter que ce n'est pas avec les Weasley que tu aurais pu apprendre ce genre de sorts. Des gens qui ont le mauvais goût d'avoir cette couleur de cheveux ne doivent rien connaître en matière de décoration. »

Avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, Draco était déjà reparti, laissant derrière lui un brun fulminant.

Harry ne revit pas Malfoy de la journée. Apparemment, le blond avait décidé de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, où il semblait faire un peu de ménage, à en croire les bruits qui s'en échappaient. Harry sourit en se rappelant que la chambre verte était celle qui abritait le nid de Doxies, ainsi qu'un bureau qui semblait vouloir refermer ses tiroirs sur toute main suffisamment imprudente pour s'y aventurer.

Avec un peu de chance, Malfoy déciderait finalement que s'installer à Grimmauld Place nécessitait trop de travail, et choisirait de rentrer chez lui. Ou alors il choisirait peut être de passer tout son temps dans sa chambre, laissant le reste de la maison à Harry. C'était peu probable, connaissant le caractère du serpentard, mais il avait bien le droit de rêver un peu, non ?

Malheureusement, dès le lendemain, ce rêve vola en éclats.

Après avoir entièrement nettoyé, récuré, réaménagé, redécoré sa chambre, Draco avait décidé de s'attaquer au reste de la maison.

Lorsqu'il se leva, aux alentours de 11heures 30, Harry faillit trébucher en passant devant la bibliothèque au passage.

Les étagères poussiéreuses remplies de livres, tout aussi poussiéreux, posés un peu n'importe comment, là où la dernière personne à l'avoir lu avait trouvé une place, avaient disparu. A la place se trouvaient des étagères en bois verni, où chaque livre semblait avoir sa place en fonction du thème du livre (romans, théorie de la magie, sorts pratiques, magie du foyer, créatures magiques, plantes, lois du monde sorcier, divers), de l'ordre alphabétique du nom de l'auteur, et de l'année de première publication.

Et Malfoy, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, feuilletait un livre tout en buvant une tasse de thé, dans laquelle il remettait de temps en temps un peu d'eau chaude grâce au samovar posé sur une petite table basse à côté.

Harry se frotta les yeux, pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un cauchemar étrange, mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, rien n'avait changé. Choisissant de ne pas affronter Malfoy avant d'avoir eu le temps de se réveiller complètement, il continua son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine où il se prépara un petit déjeuner.

Tout en grignotant une tartine de pain beurrée recouverte de sucre, Harry réfléchit à la situation.

De toute évidence, Malfoy n'avait pas l'intention de partir. Si ce crétin commençait à réaménager la maison, c'était pour y rester. Harry avait donc deux options : accepter la situation, c'est-à-dire cohabiter avec Malfoy, ou faire tout son possible pour donner envie au blondinet de partir de chez lui. Il y avait aussi la possibilité pour Harry lui-même de partir, mais c'était tout à fait hors de question. Premier arrivé, et tout ça, après tout.

Après avoir bien réfléchi, Harry décida d'accorder une période d'essai à Malfoy. Il allait faire de son mieux pour cohabiter avec lui, au moins jusqu'à ce que Percy lui donne plus de renseignements sur la décision du Magenmagot. Ensuite, il aviserait.

Cette période d'essai aurait aussi l'avantage de lui permettre de mettre au point son plan 'Faire Fuir Malfoy De Ma Maison'.

Ayant fini son petit déjeuner, Harry décida d'informer le serpentard de sa décision. Enfin, de le mettre au courant de la période d'essai. Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de l'informer de son plan FFMDMM.

Il se rendit donc à la bibliothèque, où Malfoy continuait de lire tranquillement tout en sirotant une tasse de thé. Harry pensa brièvement que si il s'agissait de _son_ thé orange cannelle, il allait être obligé de tuer le blond. Après tout, il était peut être d'accord pour lui accorder une période d'essai, mais il n'était pas question qu'en plus il le laisse piquer ses affaires !

« Potter ? »

Harry fut interrompu dans ses pensées de meurtre par la voix de sa future victime.

« Malfoy. Faut qu'on parle. »

« Ça tombe bien que tu abordes le sujet. Je voulais te demander de ce que tu pensais, pour les rideaux de la bibliothèque. Ceux qui y sont actuellement sont en train de tomber en ruine, et je me demandais ce que tu préférerais pour les prochains. J'avais pensé à… »

« Je ne suis pas venu pour te parler de rideaux ! »

« Oh. J'aurai dû m'en douter, la décoration n'a vraiment pas l'air d'être ton truc, après tout. »

Harry eut vaguement l'impression que le blond était en train de se foutre de lui, mais décida de laisser passer. Pour cette fois.

« J'ai décidé de t'accorder une période d'essai. »

Draco le regarda sans comprendre.

« Pour la maison. J'ai décidé de t'accorder une période d'essai avant de te mettre à la porte. »

« Potter ! Le Magenmagot… »

« Le Magenmagot ne peut pas m'empêcher de te mettre à la porte si je le décide ! »

Malfoy sembla, l'espace d'un instant, paniquer, mais se reprit rapidement et afficha un air méprisant.

« J'ai autant de droits que toi sur cette maison, Potter, et tu ne réussiras pas à me faire partir. Alors je te remercie infiniment d'avoir l'obligeance de m'accorder une période d'essai, mais vas te faire foutre, je suis chez moi, je n'en bougerai pas ! »

Sur ces mots, le blond referma son livre d'un geste sec, le posa sur la table et se dirigea vers la porte.

Harry lui attrapa le bras alors qu'il passait à côté de lui, pour l'arrêter.

« Ecoute moi bien, Malfoy, si tu veux rester ici tu as bien intérêt à ne pas m'emmerder. Cette maison est la mienne, et je n'hésiterai pas à te renvoyer dans ton Manoir à coups de pieds si il le faut. »

Malfoy pâlit en entendant ces mots, et Harry crut presque voir ses yeux briller, comme si il était sur le point de pleurer, mais il ne répondit rien, se contentant de libérer son bras d'un geste brusque et de partir rapidement, comme si il ne supportait pas de rester un instant de plus en présence du brun.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner un moment, se demandant si il avait rêvé ou non cette expression fugitive sur le visage du blond, puis secoua la tête. Après tout, il avait mieux à faire que s'inquiéter des états d'âmes, imaginaires ou non, de son invité indésirable. Il pourrait peut être essayer de se renseigner sur ses sorts de décoration dont le blond avait parlé la veille, par exemple.

Il passa le reste de l'après midi à feuilleter un livre sur ces sorts de décoration (qu'il avait découvert dans le rayon 'magie du foyer'), avant que son estomac ne le rappelle à l'ordre. Bruyamment. Il décida donc de se rendre à la cuisine, dans l'intention de se préparer un sandwich, ou d'ouvrir une quelconque boîte de conserve, bref, de manger n'importe quoi pourvu que cela ne lui demande pas trop d'efforts. Depuis qu'il avait quitté les Dursley, il s'était promis de ne plus jamais cuisiner lorsqu'il pouvait l'éviter.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, Harry s'arrêta un instant, stupéfait. Cette fois ci, il en était certain : son imagination lui jouait des tours. Ou alors, il était en train d'halluciner à cause d'un manque de nourriture. C'était la seule explication possible. Après tout, il était absolument impensable que Malfoy puisse être dans _sa_ cuisine, occupé à préparer un plat à l'odeur alléchante, à partir de tout un assortiment de légumes. D'abord, mis à part des pommes de terre, normalement, il n'y avait pas de légumes dans sa cuisine. C'était bien la preuve qu'il hallucinait, non ?

Mais quand son 'hallucination' lui demanda d'une voix traînante si son ambition dans la vie était de parfaire son imitation d'une porte de cuisine, Harry se dit que peut être, finalement, tout compte fait, il y avait une possibilité pour que ce qu'il était en train de voir soit la réalité.

« Non, j'étais simplement venu chercher quelque chose à manger, » finit par dire Harry en réponse à la question qui lui avait été posée.

Malfoy ne répondit rien, et se contenta de verser ses ingrédients dans la poêle, en même temps qu'il diminuait le feu.

Cependant, quand il vit Harry déposer ses ingrédients pour préparer son sandwich, le blond ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Apparemment, le pain de la veille, le fromage légèrement rassis, le beurre sans sel et le morceau de jambon que Harry avait sortis étaient considérés comme une insulte à ses sens aristocratiques.

« C'est ça que tu appelles un repas, Potter ? »

« Je ne m'occupe pas de tes casseroles, alors fous moi la paix, Malfoy. »

Le silence s'installa pendant que Harry beurrait son morceau de pain, conscient du regard de Malfoy.

« Et d'abord, d'où est ce que tu sors toutes ces casseroles ? Et toutes ces choses, là, que tu as utilisé ? »

« Ces 'choses' s'appellent épices, sel, poivre. Ou légumes, je ne sais pas jusqu'où s'étend ton ignorance. Et ces 'choses', ainsi que les casseroles, je les ai achetées moi-même. Satisfait ? »

Harry se retint de dire qu'il ne serait satisfait que lorsque Malfoy aurait définitivement quitté sa cuisine, accompagné de ses épices et légumes, et se contenta d'un grognement, qui pouvait aussi bien signifier 'oui' que 'vas te faire foutre'.

Quelques instants s'écoulèrent dans un silence gêné, alors que chacun des deux sorciers essayaient de déterminer comment ils étaient censés cohabiter sans s'insulter / se frapper / s'entretuer.

« Euh… J'ai peut être eu la main un peu large, pour les quantités… Il devrait en rester un peu, si tu veux, Potter, » proposa Draco d'une voix hésitante.

Surpris, Harry le regarda sans savoir comment répondre.

« Oui, » continua rapidement le blond, « ce serait dommage de jeter, après tout j'ai passé du temps pour préparer tout ça, et comme je n'ai pas d'elfe de maison à qui donner le reste… »

« C'est très généreux à toi, Malfoy, » dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique, « mais j'ai pas besoin de tes restes ! Tu n'as qu'à tout le manger, ton truc, et j'espère que tu t'étoufferas avec ! » s'écria Harry. Non mais franchement, il ne manquait pas d'air, Malfoy : d'abord il s'installait chez lui, et après il le traitait comme un chien, tout juste bon à finir les restes ? Pas question ! Il avait déjà connu ça chez les Dursley, ça n'allait pas recommencer !

Il finit rapidement de préparer son sandwich, et quitta la cuisine sans un regard à Malfoy, afin d'éviter de l'étrangler sur place.

--

Les jours suivants se passèrent sans incident mémorable. Malfoy continua de redécorer quelques pièces, bien qu'il avançait désormais moins rapidement. Il avait à présent refait la salle à manger (où Harry n'avait jamais mis les pieds), un bureau, un deuxième salon, et s'attaquait désormais à une pièce à l'utilité encore inconnue.

Harry, de son côté, après avoir fini sa chambre, décida de s'occuper du petit jardin qui se trouvait derrière la maison. Il avait toujours apprécié d'être dehors, et il l'appréciait encore plus maintenant qu'il y avait un squatteur – décorateur chez lui !

De plus, alors qu'il bêchait, semait, taillait, son esprit était libre de réfléchir à la situation à laquelle il était confronté. Il devait bien le reconnaître, Malfoy n'était pas aussi insupportable qu'il avait pu le craindre. Ils ne s'adressaient quasiment jamais la parole, et en fait, si Harry préférait sortir pour éviter Malfoy, il avait bien l'impression que le blond en faisait autant, car il était rare qu'ils se croisent !

En fait, mis à part l'état de la maison qui semblait s'améliorer de jour en jour, et les odeurs appétissantes qui s'échappaient régulièrement de la cuisine, Harry aurait presque pu ignorer qu'il avait à présent un colocataire. Ou copropriétaire, si ce que le blond avait dit était vrai, et que le Magenmagot lui avait effectivement accordé la moitié de la maison.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Magenmagot, Percy ne l'avait toujours pas rappelé pour lui dire le résultat de ses recherches. Il serait peut être temps que Harry essaye de le recontacter. Même si Malfoy était moins ennuyeux qu'il ne l'avait pensé, ce n'était pas une raison pour que Harry le supporte plus longtemps que nécessaire !

Fort de cette décision, Harry décida de rentrer dans la maison, et d'aller dans la bibliothèque, où se trouvait la cheminée.

Ce fut cette décision, innocente en apparence, qui déclencha le début des hostilités.

En effet, Harry, comme à son habitude, s'essuya vaguement les pieds en rentrant, et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la bibliothèque, sans faire attention aux traces de terre qu'il laissait derrière lui.

« Potter ! »

Harry soupira avant de se retourner. Et dire qu'il avait pensé que Malfoy était presque supportable ! De toute évidence, quand il avait pensé ça, il devait être victime d'une insolation, ou en état de déshydratation.

« Malfoy, qu'est ce que tu me veux ? »

« Que tu ne promènes pas tes chaussures pleines de boue partout dans la maison ! Il y en a ici qui ne souhaitent pas vivre dans une porcherie ! Je ne sais pas où tu as été élevé pour te comporter comme ça, mais… »

« Et moi, je ne sais pas où tu te crois, là ! Je te rappelle que je suis chez moi, ici, et si j'ai envie de mettre de la terre partout, je le ferai ! »

Harry se rendait bien compte qu'il était puéril, et que dans le fond Malfoy avait raison, il aurait dû éviter de ramener toute cette terre à l'intérieur, mais c'était la façon dont le blond l'avait dit qui le mettait hors de lui. Il était chez lui, bordel, si il voulait tout salir il en avait le droit !

« Potter, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu n'es plus chez toi, tu es chez moi aussi ! Et je ne suis pas un elfe de maison pour nettoyer tout derrière toi ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Malfoy, tu n'auras pas longtemps à nettoyer derrière moi ! J'allais appeler Percy, et normalement, dans très peu de temps, tu te retrouveras de retour à ton Manoir, où il n'y aura personne à mettre de la terre partout ! »

« Tu ne peux pas me renvoyer au Manoir ! »

« Tu crois ça ? Tu peux commencer à faire tes valises, Malfoy, parce que tu ne resteras pas ici très longtemps. Et si tu ne veux pas retourner au Manoir, tu n'auras qu'à te trouver un pont pour dormir dessous, j'en ai rien à foutre ! »

Le blond resta un moment à le regarder, les yeux brillants, les lèvres pincées, les poings serrés, comme si il ne rêvait que de pouvoir le frapper. Quand il parla, ce fut d'une voix froide, emplie d'une colère contenue. « Potter, je ne t'aurais pas cru… J'aurais pensé que toi, au moins, tu comprendrais que certains sujets… Mais apparemment je m'étais trompé. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je partirai. Encore moins maintenant. Que tu le veuilles ou non, j'ai le droit d'être ici, et je ne bougerai pas ! »

Ayant dit cela, Draco partit en direction de l'escalier, probablement pour se réfugier dans sa chambre, bousculant Harry au passage. Quant à ce dernier, il resta un moment sans bouger, perplexe. De toute évidence, il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait. Il avait même eu l'impression, l'espace d'un instant, d'avoir blessé Malfoy. Etait-ce seulement possible, de blesser quelqu'un comme lui ? Il avait toujours eu l'impression que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, pourtant…

Finalement, il haussa les épaules, et rejoignit la cheminée pour contacter Percy.

A peine une heure plus tard, il ressortait de la bibliothèque avec un sentiment de culpabilité incroyable.

Percy avait effectivement réussi à réunir quelques renseignements concernant la loi invoquée par Malfoy pour habiter à Grimmauld Place. Parmi ces renseignements, se trouvaient les conditions pour permettre l'application de la loi : il fallait être un membre de la famille à laquelle appartenait la propriété, ne pas avoir été déshérité, que la demeure familiale ne soit occupée par aucun descendant direct de la famille, et n'avoir aucun autre endroit où habiter.

Et Malfoy remplissait apparemment toutes ces conditions.

Il était descendant des Black par sa mère ; il n'avait pas été déshérité ; aucun autre membre de la famille Black n'occupait Grimmauld Place ; et il n'avait nul autre endroit où habiter.

Ce dernier point avait surpris Harry. Il avait toujours été persuadé que Malfoy avait son Manoir, et qu'il ne venait à Grimmauld Place que pour le mettre à la porte, lui, ou pour revendiquer la demeure de ses ancêtres, ou parce qu'il ne supportait pas qu'un Sang-Mêlé y habite, ou une autre connerie du genre… Mais d'après ce que Percy venait de lui dire, si Malfoy était venu habiter là, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Apparemment, le Manoir Malfoy avait été incendié peu après la fin de la guerre. Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy, qui se trouvaient tous les deux à Azkaban, n'en avaient pas souffert. Draco, lui, par contre, s'était trouvé dans le Manoir pendant l'incendie. Et avait ensuite passé plusieurs mois à Sainte Mangouste.

Immédiatement après sa sortie de l'hôpital, pas encore tout à fait rétabli, n'ayant nulle part où aller, il s'était adressé au Magenmagot pour obtenir le droit d'habiter à Grimmauld Place. La procédure avait pris plus de temps que prévu, d'autant plus que l'un des principaux intéressés, Harry, n'avait pas daigné répondre aux hiboux du Ministère, ce qui avait fait durer la procédure. Malfoy avait été obligé de demander au Ministère de lui fournir un logement temporaire, étant donné que les comptes de Gringotts étaient au nom de ses parents et qu'il n'y avait donc pas accès.

Après avoir entendu tout cela, Harry s'était senti envahi d'un sentiment de culpabilité. Cette histoire ne lui rendait pas Malfoy sympathique pour autant, mais il comprenait pourquoi le blond avait l'air aussi blessé à chaque fois qu'il parlait du Manoir. Si seulement Harry avait lu la Gazette un peu plus souvent, il aurait pu éviter ce genre de gaffe. Et si il avait répondu aux hiboux du Ministère, il aurait était au courant, et aurait peut être pu proposer une autre solution, ou…

Enfin. Ce qui était fait était fait, il ne pouvait rien y changer. Par contre, une corvée désagréable l'attendait : il allait devoir s'excuser auprès de Malfoy. Parce que toutes ses allusions au Manoir avaient vraiment dû blesser le blond, et que son comportement était inexcusable. Après tout, il n'appréciait pas vraiment son squatteur, mais quelqu'un qui avait autant souffert méritait un minimum de compassion. Bref, pour toutes ces raisons, Harry décida d'aller présenter ses excuses à Malfoy, et se promit de rechercher activement une solution qui lui permettrait à lui de récupérer sa maison, sans mettre Malfoy à la rue.

Harry respira donc profondément, et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre que Malfoy s'était attribuée, il hésita, ferma les yeux, et frappa avant d'avoir le temps de changer d'avis. Il attendit un moment, puis, ne recevant pas de réponse, décida de rentrer malgré tout.

En ouvrant la porte, il put apercevoir Malfoy, assis devant la fenêtre, un livre dans les mains. Le blond ne se retourna même pas en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

« Malfoy ? »

« Potter, je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas mettre les pieds dans ma chambre. »

« Je n'ai pas mis les pieds dedans, regarde, j'ai juste ouvert la porte ! »

Apparemment, sa tentative d'humour ne faisait pas rire Malfoy. Bon, ça ne le faisait pas rire lui non plus, alors ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant, en fin de compte. Mais si le blond pouvait au moins se retourner, que Harry ait l'impression de parler à quelqu'un !

Enfin, même si Malfoy y mettait de la mauvaise volonté, Harry allait quand même lui présenter ses excuses. Il avait pris une décision, il allait s'y tenir, que ça plaise à Malfoy ou pas !

« Ecoute, Malfoy, je suis venu parce que… Enfin, par rapport à ce que je t'ai dit, tout à l'heure… C'est-à-dire que, euh… » Merlin ! Qu'il était difficile de présenter des excuses ! D'autant plus que le blond avait fini par se retourner, et son regard n'avait rien d'encourageant, au contraire…

« Je voulais m'excuser. Voilà. Je n'aurai pas dû dire ce que j'ai dit, je ne savais pas, et je regrette. »

« Allons, Potter, ce n'est pas la peine de jouer la comédie. Toi et moi on sait très bien que tu as dit exactement ce que tu voulais dire, et que tu ne regrettes rien. Pas la peine de jouer les hypocrites, il n'y a personne pour te voir, t'admirer, et applaudir le comportement généreux et magnanime du Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. »

« Non, je te jure, Malfoy, je suis désolé ! Je ne savais pas pour l'incendie au Manoir, et… »

« Ah ! Franchement, Potter, trouve une meilleure excuse ! A moins d'être un pingouin isolé sur sa banquise, tu ne pouvais pas ne pas être au courant ! »

« Et bien, peut être que je suis un pingouin ! Je ne savais pas, et si j'avais su, je ne t'en aurais sûrement pas parlé ! Même moi, je te déteste pas à ce point là ! »

Face au regard incrédule que lui lança le blond, Harry se sentit mal à l'aise, et pour cacher sa gêne, continua à parler.

« Non, si j'avais su, je t'aurai tout de suite permis de venir ici, le temps qu'on trouve une autre solution, je veux dire, tu devrais bien pouvoir trouver un autre logement, je t'aiderai, si tu veux, mais bon, je pense que c'est le travail du Ministère, mais après tout, après ce que tu as subi, enfin, on ne peut pas vraiment te laisser à la rue, tu comprends ? Donc en fait, ce que j'essaye de dire c'est que, euh, je suis désolé, par rapport à mon comportement, tout ça, et je vais t'aider à trouver un nouveau logement, enfin si tu veux bien de mon aide. Voilà. »

« Potter. Tu as trente secondes pour sortir de cette chambre. »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama Harry, incrédule. Il proposait son aide à Malfoy, et voilà ce qu'on lui répondait ?

« Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris la situation, Potter. Je suis ici chez moi, je ne compte pas bouger, ton aide tu peux te la foutre au cul, et pour ta pitié, c'est pareil, je n'en veux pas. Maintenant, sors d'ici ! »

En voyant que le blond avait sorti sa baguette, Harry préféra ne pas s'attarder et quitta la chambre verte, sans oublier de claquer la porte après lui, évidemment. Puéril ? Peut être. Mais au moins, ça l'avait soulagé un peu.

--

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry faisait part de ses doléances à Hermione qui était venue lui rendre visite. Enfin, il essayait, mais il avait du mal à capter son attention, étant donné que la sorcière semblait fasciné par le nouveau rangement de la bibliothèque.

« Tu m'écoutes, Hermione ? »

« Mm, » répondit-elle distraitement en feuilletant un livre.

« Donc, comme je te le disais, c'est devenu absolument infernal, avec Malfoy depuis quelques jours. Bon, c'est vrai que dès son arrivée, ça a pas forcément été génial, mais là, c'est encore pire ! Je ne reconnais même plus ma maison ! »

« Mm, c'est vrai, c'est terrible, » répondit Hermione en remettant le livre à sa place et en en prenant un autre.

« Je crois pas que tu te rendes vraiment compte, Hermione, c'est une vraie catastrophe ! Il a nettoyé toute la maison, redécoré, moi j'ai plus rien à faire ! Et puis tu as vu le couloir ? Il a même enlevé le porte-parapluie en pied de troll ! »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui ! C'était sentimental, il me rappelait plein de souvenirs, ce porte parapluie ! Et puis tu verrais la cuisine ! Pour retrouver mes boîtes de conserve, je suis obligé de fouiller derrière tous ses légumes, ses épices, ses je ne sais quoi… Et je ne te parle même pas des placards qu'il a remplis avec toutes ses casseroles ! Et je les range où, moi, maintenant, les paquets de croquettes pour chat ? »

« Harry, tu n'as pas de chat ! »

« Et alors, c'est pas le problème ! Maintenant, c'est sûr, je ne pourrais pas en avoir, j'aurais pas la place ! Et je ne t'ai pas dit le pire… Il a fait peur aux vipères qui avaient leur nid à côté de la porte ! J'aimais bien, moi, aller discuter avec elle ! Maintenant, elles restent tout au fond du jardin, et j'ai beau les appeler, elles refusent de venir plus près ! Non, franchement, c'est insupportable ! »

Finalement, Hermione détourna les yeux de la bibliothèque, et fit face à son ami.

« Harry. »

« Et en plus il est maniaque ! J'ai plus le droit de rentrer avec mes chaussures dans la maison… »

« Harry ! »

« Et je te parle pas de la vaisselle ! Une fois, j'ai eu le malheur de laisser traîner une malheureuse assiette, il m'a jeté un sort ! J'ai pas pu m'asseoir pendant deux jours, après ! »

« HARRY ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Franchement, Harry, je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

« Tu ne vois pas ?! Mais je viens de t'expliquer que… »

Un seul regard d'Hermione suffit à le faire taire.

« Comme je disais, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Cette maison n'a jamais été aussi propre, bien décorée, rangée, depuis au moins plusieurs décennies. D'ailleurs, au niveau de la bibliothèque, il a fait un travail remarquable. Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec le système de rangement, j'aurais plutôt rangé les titres par ordre alphabétique que par année de parution, mais bon, c'est juste un détail. »

« Je ne te parle pas de cette putain de bibliothèque, Hermione ! Je m'en fous, moi de ces bouquins… »

« Exactement ! »

« Hein ? »

« Tu viens de le dire, Harry. Tu t'en fous de ces bouquins, tu devrais être heureux qu'il s'en soit occupé, non ? Et c'est valable aussi pour le reste de la maison. Tu étais tout le temps en train de te plaindre que ça demandait beaucoup de travail, que tu n'aimais pas nettoyer, que tu n'y connaissais rien en déco, et que tu aurais préféré t'occuper du jardin. Et bien voilà, de quoi tu te plains ? »

« Oui, mais… »

« Et puis honnêtement, le porte parapluie était absolument hideux, tu l'as dit toi-même, tu n'as pas de chat, et tu n'avais jusque là jamais parlé d'en avoir, les vipères étaient un vrai danger public, je n'osais jamais aller dans ton jardin, que tu enlèves tes chaussures avant d'entrer, c'est parfaitement normal, ça t'évitera de traîner de la boue partout dans la maison, et pour l'assiette que tu as laissée traîner, elle était là depuis combien de temps ? »

« Euh, je ne sais pas, pas beaucoup ? »

« Harry, je te connais. »

« Peut être un jour. Ou deux, je sais plus trop. »

« … »

« Bon, d'accord, trois jours, mais j'allais la laver, c'était pas la peine de me lancer un sort ! »

« Ecoute, Harry, je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais je crois que Malfoy ici, c'est la meilleure chose qui te soies arrivée. Franchement, tu te laissais aller, ça ne pouvait plus durer. Et si Malfoy n'était pas venu, je crois bien que Molly aurait fini par te kidnapper, elle ne supportait plus de te voir vivre dans un bordel pareil. »

« Oh. »

« Oui, oh, comme tu dis. Alors maintenant, Harry James Potter, je te conseille de réfléchir à tout ça. J'en ai parlé avec Percy, Malfoy a parfaitement le droit d'être ici. Alors tu ferais mieux de cesser ton comportement puéril, et d'essayer de voir le bon côté de la situation. Je me suis bien faite comprendre ? »

« Si ça peut m'éviter une nouvelle engueulade de ta part, je crois que je serais prêt à me mettre à genoux aux pieds de Malfoy et de le vénérer comme un Dieu ! »

« Franchement, Harry, je n'ai pas besoin de connaître ce genre de détails concernant votre relation ! »

« Elle a raison, Potter, tu ne voudrais quand même pas que n'importe qui connaisse tous les détails de notre relation, si ? » dit Malfoy d'une voix moqueuse en entrant dans la pièce.

Brusquement, les joues de Harry prirent une délicate couleur carmin, alors qu'il réalisait le double sens de ses paroles. Et en plus, Malfoy avait entendu.

« Mais non, je veux dire… Enfin, justement, je ne voulais _pas_ dire… » bredouilla Harry.

« Dommage, » soupira Draco avant de se tourner vers Hermione et de la saluer d'un signe de tête.

« Granger. »

« Malfoy. »

Un silence inconfortable s'installa pendant que Draco cherchait un livre dans la bibliothèque, que Hermione, pour une fois, se trouvait à cours de mots, et que Harry essayait de convaincre ses joues que le rouge n'était absolument pas une couleur seyante.

Finalement, Draco sortit de la pièce avec son livre, non sans donner au passage une tape rapide sur les fesses de Harry, tout en affichant un sourire moqueur.

Une fois que la porte fut refermée, et qu'il eut entendu le bruit des pas de Malfoy dans les escaliers, Harry se tourna vers Hermione.

« Tu vois ? Il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour m'emmerder ! »

La jeune sorcière, par respect pour son ami, essaya de ne pas éclater de rire, et fit semblant d'être passionnée par un livre quelconque concernant l'Arithmancie au 16e siècle.

--

Après le départ d'Hermione, Harry s'assit dans un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque pour essayer de réfléchir à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. D'après elle, Malfoy était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée.

Ridicule !

Et pourtant… S'il était objectif, Harry devait bien admettre que la présence de Malfoy n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés. Après tout, il avait fait un travail remarquable, sur la maison. En fait, Harry n'aurait pas mieux fait. Probablement moins bien même, pour être totalement honnête.

Et puis… Ce n'était pas comme si le blond était venu le provoquer à chaque fois. Après tout, peut être, il était envisageable d'imaginer qu'éventuellement Harry ait eu une part de responsabilité dans leurs accrochages. Peut être, ça restait à confirmer.

Alors, peut être qu'il devrait faire quelques efforts pour mieux s'entendre avec Malfoy. Et il finirait peut être par se rendre compte que cohabiter avec Malfoy n'était pas si horrible que ça. Après tout, plein de personnes réussissaient à vivre en colocation avec d'autres personnes avec lesquelles ils n'avaient aucun point commun !

Harry se promit donc d'améliorer ses relations avec Malfoy.

La première étape était de se comporter civilement, à peu près poliment, avec lui.

Le soir, quand il alla se préparer son repas (une boîte de raviolis en conserve qu'il n'avait qu'à réchauffer), il salua donc le blond en entrant dans la cuisine. Malfoy le regarda d'un air suspicieux, puis lui adressa un signe de tête avant de se retourner vers ses casseroles.

En quittant la cuisine avec son plateau-repas qu'il comptait manger devant la télé, Harry alla même jusqu'à souhaiter un 'bon appétit' à Malfoy. Cependant, quand il entendit le bruit d'un verre qui tombait des mains du blond, il se dit qu'il aurait peut être dû y aller plus en douceur.

Le lendemain matin, Harry ne manqua pas de dire bonjour à Malfoy quand il le croisa dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Une fois de plus, Draco lui lança un regard suspicieux, mais lorsqu'il répondit, il le fit avec un léger sourire.

Harry continua ainsi pendant deux ou trois jours avant de considérer l'étape 1 comme réussie. Désormais, lui et Malfoy se comportaient de manière parfaitement civile l'un envers l'autre, et surtout, Harry ne recevait plus de regard suspicieux de la part du blond lorsqu'il le saluait.

Il considéra donc qu'il était temps de passer à l'étape 2 : réussir à avoir une conversation avec Malfoy, sans qu'il n'y ait d'injure, de coups ou de sorts échangés.

Harry hésita longuement sur le sujet qu'il pourrait aborder pour cette première conversation : inutile de parler de Poudlard, cela ne pouvait qu'aboutir à une catastrophe ; idem pour des sujets politiques ; parler de quidditch pouvait être dangereux si Malfoy était un supporter aussi acharné que Ron pour ses Canons ; Harry n'avait jamais rien trouvé d'intéressant à dire sur la météo ; s'il parlait de la maison, Malfoy risquerait de se montrer suspicieux…

Faute de trouver un sujet de conversation potable, Harry décida d'utiliser les grands moyens : il allait, lui aussi, cuisiner. Après tout, s'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux pendant une période prolongée dans une même pièce, à pratiquer la même activité, ils finiraient bien par trouver un sujet de discussion.

Et puis, Harry n'allait quand même pas laisser Malfoy penser qu'il était le seul à savoir se servir des épices…

Ce soir-là, Harry était donc arrivé un peu plus tôt dans la cuisine, et après avoir sorti de leurs sacs les quelques courses qu'il avait faites pour pouvoir cuisiner, commença à préparer son repas.

Il était tellement absorbé par la préparation de sa mini tourte au fromage et à l'oignon qu'il n'entendit pas Malfoy arriver, et sursauta quand celui-ci lui parla.

« Potter… Tu cuisines ?! » Apparemment, Harry n'avait pas été le seul à être surpris.

« Oui, j'ai été faire quelques courses aujourd'hui, et le magasin était en rupture de stock de boîtes de raviolis… »

Ah ! Malfoy avait souri ! Harry avait réussi au-delà de ses espérances !

« Je ne savais même pas que tu en étais capable. Je veux dire, depuis que je suis ici, à chaque fois que tu passais dans la cuisine… »

« J'ai appris quand j'étais gamin, chez les moldus qui m'ont élevé. »

Draco sembla comprendre que le sujet était assez sensible pour Harry, car il n'insista pas, et sortit de quoi préparer son propre repas.

« Je ne savais pas non plus que tu savais cuisiner, avant que tu viennes ici. La première fois que je t'ai vu dans la cuisine, ça m'a fait un choc ! »

Harry se mordit immédiatement la lèvre après avoir dit cela. La première fois qu'il avait vu Malfoy dans la cuisine ne s'était pas exactement très bien passée, et ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée d'en reparler alors qu'il essayait d'avoir une conversation civile avec Malfoy.

Heureusement, le blond sembla être de particulièrement bonne humeur ce soir-là, car il se contenta de sourire avant de répondre qu'il avait appris à cuisiner avec les elfes, au Manoir, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un gamin et que son père lui avait confisqué son premier labo de potions après qu'il ait fait explosé sa chambre. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour pouvoir continuer à s'amuser à doser des ingrédients, mélanger ces différents ingrédients pour créer quelque chose, touiller des concoctions et mixtures étranges…

Harry, à son tour, ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant un petit Draco recouvert de farine parmi des elfes de maison.

Les deux sorciers continuèrent à parler de cuisine, comparant des recettes, échangeant quelques astuces… Bref, cette première conversation était un succès.

Après cette première conversation, d'autres suivirent, et bientôt les deux jeunes sorciers prirent l'habitude de discuter ensemble, en général dans la cuisine, pendant qu'ils préparaient leurs repas respectifs. Ils commencèrent même à prendre certains de leurs repas ensemble.

Le plus souvent, ils se contentaient de discuter de choses sans importance, qui ne risquaient pas de conduire à une dispute, mais de temps en temps, l'un d'entre eux laissait échapper une remarque, une anecdote, qui les entraînaient sur des sujets plus sérieux, ou qui leur permettaient d'apprendre à mieux se connaître.

Harry apprit ainsi, par exemple, que Malfoy avait eu une enfance assez solitaire, étant fils unique, et que ses principaux camarades de jeu avaient été les elfes de maison. Il apprit aussi que le blond détestait la rhubarbe, et n'avait jamais été autorisé à porter de vêtements rouges dans son enfance, son père craignant que cette couleur n'ait une influence négative sur un jeune esprit.

De son côté, Harry révéla entre autre qu'il n'avait plus aucun contact avec sa famille depuis des années, et que cela lui convenait bien mieux comme ça, qu'il n'avait jamais bu de Whisky-Pur-Feu, et qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment cru aux chance de victoire des Canons de Chudley, mais n'avait jamais osé l'avouer à Ron.

Dans l'ensemble, cette deuxième étape était une réussite complète, et il régnait désormais une atmosphère bien plus paisible au n°12, Grimmauld Place. En fait, Harry en venait même à trouver la compagnie du blond agréable, et il commençait à se dire qu'il avait eu tort de réagir aussi négativement à son arrivée.

Quand on apprenait à le connaître, Draco pouvait se montrer sympathique, et les discussions qu'ils avaient tous les deux étaient souvent intéressantes. Et puis, c'était agréable, en fin de compte, de ne pas être seul dans cette baraque immense, enfermé avec des souvenirs déprimants.

Et aussi, il devait bien l'avouer, Draco avait accompli des miracles pour le réaménagement et la décoration de la maison.

L'étape 2 étant pleinement réussie, Harry décida qu'il était temps de passer à l'étape 3 : partager quelque chose de particulier, un instant privilégié, rien qu'à eux, le genre de moment indispensable pour toute relation amicale, un peu comme les matchs de quidditch où il accompagnait Ron, les réunions de la SALE où il soutenait Hermione, ou encore les tests de produits qu'il aidait Fred et George à accomplir.

Le problème avec cette troisième étape était que Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que ce moment privilégié pourrait être. Bien sûr, il s'entendait beaucoup mieux avec Draco, d'ailleurs ils avaient décidé de s'appeler par leurs prénoms, et il commençait à le connaître un peu, mais Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait lui proposer comme activité.

Bizarrement, ce fut Draco qui proposa, sans le savoir, une solution au dilemme de Harry. Après avoir entendu que ce dernier n'avait encore jamais bu de Whisky-Pur-Feu, le blond décida d'y remédier, et arriva un soir dans la cuisine, armé de deux bouteilles, et annonça à Harry qu'il était temps qu'il prenne sa première cuite.

Harry tenta bien de protester, de dire qu'il avait déjà été plus que sérieusement éméché, notamment lors de différents mariages, avec le champagne, mais Draco balaya ses protestations en affirmant que quiconque n'avait jamais pris de Whisky-Pur-Feu ne savait pas ce que c'était que de se prendre une cuite.

Finalement, Harry se laissa convaincre, se disant qu'après tout, ce serait peut être l'occasion de passer enfin ce 'moment privilégié' avec Draco qui marquerait le début d'une réelle amitié.

C'est ainsi que les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent dans le salon, assis face à face dans des fauteuils confortables, quelques assiettes remplies d'amuse-gueule entre eux.

« Bien, Harry, la première chose que tu dois savoir quand tu bois du Whisky-Pur-Feu, c'est qu'il existe plusieurs façons de le boire. Quand tu es en société, tu le sirotes, surtout, tu évites de finir ton verre trop vite de peur de passer pour un alcoolique, ou pire, de perdre le contrôle et de vexer quelqu'un d'important. Par contre… »

Le blond se tut un moment, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, servit deux verres d'alcool et en tendit un à Harry avant de reprendre.

« Par contre, lorsque tu es avec des amis, pour faire la fête ou prendre une cuite, tu dois boire cul sec, sans grimacer, même lorsque tu as l'impression que l'alcool te brûle la gorge, » Draco avala son verre, et lança un regard de défi à Harry avant d'ajouter, « tu penses pouvoir le faire ? »

Harry, refusant de laisser Draco le battre en quoi que ce soit, après tout les vieilles habitudes sont ce qu'elles sont, se contenta de vider son verre à son tour, et… dut lutter pour ne pas recracher.

« Wow… C'est assez…fort… »

« Bienvenue dans le monde des vrais hommes, Harry ! »

_Un peu plus tard…_

« T'sais, Draco, finalement, j'crois que je t'aime bien, t'es pas si chiant que je croyais avant, en fait… »

« Euh… merci ? »

_Encore un peu plus tard…_

« A plus ? »

« Nan, mais c'était que la première bouteille de Whispy Kur Feu, Harry, y'en a encore une deuzène… non, zième. »

_Encore plus tard…_

« N'en reste plus non plus, » dit Harry en regardant la bouteille vide d'un œil larmoyant.

« Ouais, et c'est toi qui l'a fini, alors, marié ou… Ou quoi ? J'sais plus… »

« J'peux pas encore me marier, j'ai jamais essayé ! »

« Essa… Yessai… Testé quoi ? »

« Ben, tu sais… »

« Non, dis ! »

« Non, j'veux pas ! »

Draco, décidé à avoir sa réponse, se leva, et, d'un pas chancelant, contourna les assiettes toujours posées par terre, et se tint debout devant Harry, et pointa un doigt vers lui.

« J'ai dit, dis ! »

« Tu vas t'moquer, et puis, j'veux pas que tu montres du doigt ! »

« J'me moquerai pas, et je montre si je veux, » dit Draco en tirant la langue pour clore la discussion.

Harry soupira, regarda Draco d'un air suppliant, vit que le blond semblait toujours décidé à lui arracher la vérité, baissa la tête, et rougit, et finit par bredouiller une réponse indistincte.

« J'ai pas entendu, s'pas juste, redis ! »

« J'ai jamais couché avec personne, voli… Voilà ! » Ayant dit cela, Harry croisa les bras contre son torse et tourna la tête.

Draco se mit à rire, ce qui ne fit qu'assombrir encore plus l'humeur de Harry, puis s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux avant de lui prendre le visage entre les mains et de le forcer à le regarder.

« Tu peux sayé vec moi, si tu veux, » proposa le blond avant de se pencher, probablement pour embrasser Harry.

Seulement, sous l'effet de la surprise, Harry se leva, faisant tomber Draco, qui se raccrocha à lui, l'entraînant avec lui dans sa chute. Sans avoir vraiment compris ce qui s'était passé, les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent au sol, Harry allongé sur Draco, et tous les deux se mirent à rire.

Bientôt, leur fou rire se calma, et Harry se sentant gêné par leur position, tenta de se relever ou au moins de s'écarter. Cependant, le blond l'en empêcha en passant ses mains autour de sa taille.

« 'tends… Tu sais, c'était pas des blagues, j'étais sérieux, quand j'disais que tu pouvais, fin, si tu veux, tester… Avec moi… »

Harry, malgré le fait que son esprit soit totalement embrumé par l'alcool, se dit que c'était probablement une mauvaise idée, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver exactement la raison pour laquelle cette idée était si mauvaise, et puis…

Et puis il sentit les lèvres de Draco se poser contre les siennes, et puis tant pis si ce n'était pas un baiser parfait, tant pis s'il y avait un peu trop de salive, tant pis si c'était une mauvaise idée. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que Draco l'embrassait, et qu'il voulait bien essayer, et que soudain, Harry en avait très envie.

Le brun répondit donc avec enthousiasme au baiser de Draco, et gémit quand il sentit les mains de celui-ci lui caresser le dos, et décida qu'il devait rendre la pareille, mais Draco était allongé sur le dos, alors il décida de lui caresser les épaules, les bras, et osa même passer une main sous sa chemise, au moment même où le blond lui agrippait les hanches, et le poussait à se mouvoir contre lui.

« Harry… »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, trop occupé à explorer les sensations agréables procurées par le fait de bouger ses hanches contre celles de Draco, trop occupé à savourer les sensations procurées par la main de Draco qui s'était glissée entre leurs deux corps, oui, juste là, cette main qui soudain se déplaçait, s'appliquait à défaire la fermeture de son pantalon, pendant que Draco murmurait contre son cou.

« Tellement envie… Depuis que je suis venu, j'ai eu envie, je veux… Pour ça que j'étais triste quand tu m'as rej… Retéj… Quand t'as pas voulu de moi, encore, t'as jamais voulu, déjà à Poudlard, pourtant, moi, je voulais… Harry ! »

Harry venait de glisser sa propre main dans le pantalon de Draco, parce qu'après tout, les sensations que l'autre lui procurait étaient tellement agréables, il fallait qu'il fasse pareil, et puis, peut être, après tout, qu'il avait toujours eu envie de faire quelque chose comme ça, de sentir un homme contre lui, mais il ne voulait pas le savoir, parce que tant qu'il ne savait pas c'était plus simple, mais là, ce soir, il avait Draco contre lui, la main de Draco tout contre lui, et il pouvait le toucher, il pouvait le caresser, et c'était tellement bon, tellement…

Les mouvements des deux jeunes hommes se firent plus précipités, plus urgents, leurs gémissements s'intensifièrent, pour bientôt se transformer en un cri, puis un autre, alors qu'ils atteignaient la jouissance.

Harry se déplaça sur le côté pour laisser respirer Draco, mais garda sa tête sur son épaule, son bras autour de son torse, et une jambe entre les siennes. Les deux sorciers restèrent allongés, cherchant à retrouver leur souffle, et finirent par trouver le sommeil.

--

Le lendemain, lorsque Harry se réveilla, il remarqua plusieurs choses : il avait un mal de tête atroce, il avait mal au ventre, et il était allongé à moitié sur le sol, à moitié sur Draco.

Il décida de réfléchir à ce dernier détail plus tard, préférant se concentrer sur le problème le plus urgent, en l'occurrence son estomac tourmenté. Il se leva donc et se dirigea dans la salle de bains à toute vitesse.

Plus tard, quand il descendit dans la cuisine pour chercher une aspirine, dans l'espoir de faire disparaître son mal de crâne, il croisa Draco. En le voyant, des images de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit, le faisant rougir. Gêné, il bafouilla un « bonjour », se servit un verre d'eau, prit un cachet d'aspirine et s'enfuit de la pièce.

Il n'était pas prêt à affronter ce qui s'était passé la veille. Pas encore, pas tant qu'il avait mal à la tête et les idées embrouillées. La seule chose qu'il se sentait prêt à affronter était son lit et une journée passée à dormir.

Le lendemain, Harry ne se sentait toujours pas prêt à affronter la situation, mais pour d'autres raisons que la veille.

Il avait… embrassé un homme. Draco. Il avait aussi _caressé_ cet homme. Et il avait apprécié cela, le simple souvenir de ce qui s'était passé suffisait à… à l'exciter.

Et il n'était pas prêt à assumer cela.

Alors il évitait Draco, s'enfuyant dès qu'il le voyait.

Deux semaines se passèrent ainsi. Puis, un matin, alors qu'il descendait prendre son petit déjeuner, Harry tomba sur Draco qui semblait l'attendre dans la cuisine.

« Harry, s'il te plaît, ne pars pas, je veux te parler. »

Le brun regarda autour de lui, rapidement, se sentant comme pris au piège, et n'osant pas regarder Draco dans les yeux, pas encore, il n'était pas prêt, mais finalement, ne trouvant aucune excuse pour s'enfuir une fois de plus, il finit par hocher la tête et s'asseoir.

« Harry, écoute, depuis ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là, tu refuses de me parler, tu t'enfuis chaque fois que tu me vois, et… Je suis désolé si tu es mal à l'aise à cause de cette nuit-là, sincèrement, mais je ne regrette pas. Ça fait un moment que j'en avais envie, tu me plais vraiment, et depuis pas mal de temps, alors je ne regrette vraiment pas ce qui s'est passé. »

Draco s'arrêta un moment, cherchant le courage de continuer ce qu'il voulait dire. Harry, lui, était figé par la surprise, et ne dit pas un mot.

« Par contre, ce que je regrette, c'est le fait que maintenant, tu n'oses même plus me regarder en face, et ça, je ne suis pas sûr de le supporter, pas maintenant, pas après avoir su ce que c'était qu'être ami avec toi, pas après ce qui s'est passé. Alors, j'ai appelé Blaise, il a accepté de m'héberger quelques temps, et après, et bien, après je trouverai bien une solution. Alors voilà, tu vas retrouver ta maison, Blaise passe me chercher demain matin, d'ici là je resterai dans ma chambre, tu ne seras pas obligé de me supporter, et après tu seras tranquille. »

Harry, sous le choc, ne trouva rien à répondre et se contenta de regarder Draco sans dire un mot. Ce dernier se leva, caressa la joue de Harry en passant à côté de lui, puis sortit de la cuisine.

Longtemps après que Draco soit sorti de la pièce, Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi penser. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est que Draco allait partir, et qu'il ne le voulait pas.

Après avoir passé la matinée à arpenter la maison, puis avoir attendu un long moment dans la cuisine dans l'espoir que Draco viendrait y prendre son déjeuner, Harry décida de sortir de cette maison. Et d'aller voir Hermione. Oui, bonne idée. Dans le doute, toujours aller voir Hermione. Toujours.

Et puis, tout ce qui s'était passé était de sa faute, après tout. C'était elle qui lui avait dit que Draco était une des meilleures choses qui lui soient arrivées.

Harry se rendit donc dans la bibliothèque pour aller jusque chez Hermione par Poudre de Cheminette.

En arrivant chez son amie, Harry trébucha, répandit de la suie dans une bonne partie de son salon, s'excusa, et lui demanda si elle avait un peu de temps à lui accorder, il avait besoin de discuter.

Voyant l'état de détresse de son ami, Hermione s'empressa de lui dire de s'asseoir, puis partit rapidement préparer une tasse de thé qu'elle lui tendit.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Harry ? » demanda Hermione.

« C'est Draco. Il… » Harry soupira, puis reprit. « Il a décidé de partir. »

Hermione, confuse, fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il cherchait depuis le début, faire partir Draco ?

« Harry, je sens que ce n'est pas tout, si tu pouvais me raconter l'histoire depuis le début, je pourrais peut être t'aider. »

Harry soupira une fois de plus, se mordit les lèvres, hésitant à tout raconter à Hermione, puis, se souvenant qu'à une époque un chapeau avait jugé qu'il avait suffisamment de courage pour être placé à Griffondor, se lança.

Il lui parla de sa décision d'essayer de s'entendre avec Draco, de la façon dont il l'avait apprivoisé pas à pas, d'abord en se montrant poli, puis en engageant la conversation avec lui.

Il lui parla des nombreuses discussions qu'ils avaient eu, de la façon dont il avait appris à mieux connaître Draco, de la façon dont il avait appris à l'apprécier.

Et enfin, il lui parla de la nuit où tout avait changé.

Il lui expliqua qu'il avait embrassé, caressé, un homme, que cela lui avait plu, au point de vouloir recommencer. Et il lui parla de sa confusion, après tout, jusque là, il n'avait jamais pensé _comme ça_ à un homme, ou alors juste un peu, rapidement, mais bon, ça devait bien arriver à tout le monde, c'était normal d'être un peu curieux, non ?

Il lui parla aussi de la façon dont il avait évité Draco ces deux dernières semaines.

Et enfin, il lui parla de ce que Draco lui avait dit ce matin, de sa décision de partir.

Quand il eut fini de parler, Hermione lui sourit, se pencha vers lui et posa une main sur son genou.

« Harry… Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Le sorcier la regarda, les sourcils froncés, sans comprendre exactement le sens de sa question.

« Est-ce que tu veux que Draco parte, ou qu'il reste ? »

« Qu'il reste ! » s'écria Harry.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que… » Harry ne réussit pas à formuler sa pensée. C'était trop important, et s'il le disait à voix haute, ça deviendrait trop vrai.

« Ecoute, Harry, je comprends que tu te sentes un peu dépassé par tout ça, mais il faut que tu te demandes ce qui est le pire : faire face à la réalité, et admettre ce que représente Draco pour toi, ou risquer de le perdre. Parce que si tu le laisses partir, c'est probablement ce qui va se passer : tu le perdras. »

« Tu as sans doute raison, » admit Harry, d'une voix défaite.

En entendant cela, Hermione sourit, lui tapota le genou, et se redressa.

« Depuis le temps, tu devrais le savoir, j'ai _toujours_ raison, Harry. Maintenant, ne crois surtout pas que je souhaite te mettre à la porte, mais je pense que tu devrais aller voir ton blondinet et lui parler. »

Harry lui sourit et se leva.

« Et n'oublie pas, Harry, je veux que tu me racontes tous les détails, après ! Vu le temps que met Ron pour se décider à faire sa déclaration, je vais devoir me contenter de vivre à travers toi ! »

Harry, qui venait de s'engager dans la cheminée quand il entendit cette dernière phrase, faillit s'étouffer de surprise, et atterrit à Grimmauld Place d'une manière encore moins élégante que d'habitude, s'étalant de tout son long à la sortie de la cheminée.

Après s'être relevé, et avoir essayé de nettoyer un peu de la poussière qui le recouvrait, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Draco.

Il sourit en arrivant devant la porte, se souvenant de la fois précédente où il était venu ici, et pria que cette discussion se finisse mieux que la précédente avant de frapper à la porte.

Cette fois-ci non plus, il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il poussa tout de même la porte, et entra. Il eut un curieux sentiment de déjà-vu quand il aperçut Draco assis devant la fenêtre, un livre entre les mains. Seulement, aujourd'hui, à la différence de la fois précédente, des bagages étaient préparés, signe que le blond s'apprêtait à partir.

« Harry, je croyais t'avoir interdit de mettre les pieds dans ma chambre, » dit Draco avec un sourire triste.

« Oui, mais je voudrais te parler, » répondit Harry.

Draco referma son livre, et lui fit signe d'entrer dans la pièce et de s'asseoir sur le lit.

Une fois assis, Harry passa un moment à triturer la manche de sa chemise, ne sachant par où commencer. Finalement, il soupira, et se lança.

« Alors voilà. J'ai réfléchi, et je ne veux pas que tu partes. »

« Ecoute Harry, je suis désolé, mais je pense que c'est mieux, je te l'ai déjà expliqué ce matin, et… »

« Draco, je te promets d'arrêter de me comporter comme un crétin, je n'essaierai plus de m'enfuir dès que je te vois, promis… »

« Harry, je ne peux pas… Après ce qui s'est passé, je n'accepterai pas d'être simplement ami avec toi, je suis désolé, je veux plus, et je sais bien que ce n'est pas possible, alors je ferai mieux de partir, vraiment,… »

« Mais moi aussi je veux plus ! »

Ce cri les avait pris par surprise tous les deux, Draco parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à entendre ce genre de déclaration de la part de Harry, Harry parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à le dire à voix haute.

« Et merde, » marmonna Harry en se passant une main dans le cheveux.

Draco fronça les sourcils, et le fusilla du regard.

« Potter, tu ne peux pas me faire ce genre de déclaration et ne pas développer après, alors je te jure que si… »

« Ok, attends, laisse moi cinq minutes pour trouver mes mots. Depuis le temps que tu me connais, tu devrais savoir que les discours c'est pas vraiment mon point fort… »

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, » marmonna Draco.

« Bon, alors voilà. Déjà, pour commencer, je suis désolé de m'être comporté comme un crétin pendant ces deux dernières semaines. Mais si j'ai réagi comme ça, c'est pas parce que ce qui c'est passé cette nuit-là ne m'a pas plus, non, au contraire, et c'est même ça le problème, en fait, je… »

« Respire, Harry, » lui recommanda Draco.

« Oui, euh, j'en étais où… Oui, voilà, alors comme je disais, le problème c'est que j'ai aimé, alors que j'aurais jamais pensé que j'étais, enfin, comme ça… »

« Attiré par les hommes ? »

« Oui. Alors, tu comprends, ça m'a fait un choc, mais quand tu m'as dit que tu partais, ça m'a fait réfléchir, et je me suis rendu compte que je tenais vraiment à toi, beaucoup, et je ne veux pas que tu partes, et je voudrai essayer, enfin, si tu veux bien, peut être… On pourrait essayer, tous les deux, d'être ensemble ? »

Pendant un long moment, Draco resta silencieux, se contentant de scruter le visage de Harry. Finalement, il prit la parole.

« Ecoute Harry, je serai vraiment heureux d'essayer d'avoir une relation avec toi, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Je ne pense pas que tu sois prêt. Tu n'arrives même pas à dire que tu es attiré par les hommes ! »

« Hey, laisse moi un peu de temps, c'est tout nouveau, pour moi ! »

« Justement, si tu as besoin de temps, ça veut dire que ce serait une mauvaise idée si on se lançait dans une relation maintenant. »

« Non, Draco, je te promets… »

« Harry, ce que je te propose, c'est que quand tu seras prêt, tu me recontacteras, et là, on verra, d'accord ? »

Harry comprit à cet instant qu'il devait faire quelque chose s'il ne voulait pas perdre Draco. Et vu son talent avec les mots, il allait falloir trouver autre chose. Il se leva donc, et avant même que Draco n'ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, il s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux, et l'embrassa.

Quand ils se séparèrent, il lui sourit, et lui caressa la joue.

« Tu vois, j'ai peut être encore un peu de mal à en parler, mais je suis sûr de ce que je veux, et ce que je veux c'est être avec toi. Alors si tu restes, je peux pas te promettre que tout sera parfait, mais je ferai tout ce que je peux pour que ça le soit. Alors, tu restes ? »

Pendant un long moment, Draco plongea son regard dans celui de Harry, semblant chercher quelque chose, une réponse. Finalement, il sourit, et posa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Harry.

« Je reste. Mais tu sais ce qui serait parfait ? Que tu restes avec moi, cette nuit. »

En voyant la rougeur qui gagnait les joues de son petit ami, il s'empressa d'éclaircir cette dernière phrase.

« Pas pour faire quoi que ce soit, j'attendrai que tu soies prêt, t'inquiète pas, mais j'aimerai bien dormir avec toi… J'ai jamais aimé dormir seul. »

Cette nuit-là, les deux sorciers dormirent ensemble, Draco allongé sur le dos, Harry posant la tête sur son épaule, un bras entourant son torse, et une jambe passée entre les siennes.

Et quand il se réveilla, il n'avait pas mal à la tête, ni à l'estomac, et ne paniqua pas. Par contre, il embrassa Draco, et éclata de rire quand ce dernier lui ordonna d'aller se brosser les dents.

**_FIN_**

_Alors, qu'est ce que vous avez pensé de ce petit OS ?_


End file.
